sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog é um personagem da Série Sonic the Hedgehog que estreou no jogo Sonic the Hedgehog para Xbox 360 e Playstation 3 e no jogo Sonic Rivals para PSP, e Sonic Rivals 2 também para PSP, em Sonic and The Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight e Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games para Wii e Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. Em ambos como personagem jogável, mas em Sonic and The Secret Rings só é possível jogar com ele no Party Mode do game. Também tem jogos para Nintendo DS e Playstation 2. História Silver the Hedgehog Silver vem de um futuro caótico, onde um monstro chamado Iblis devastou grande parte do Planeta, sendo conhecido como As chamas do desastre. Ele e a sua parceira, Blaze the Cat lutam contra Iblis com frequência, mas nunca conseguiram derrotar ele de uma vez por todas, pois Iblis tem o poder de se ressuscitar. Mephiles diz a Silver e Blaze que Sonic the Hedgehog é Iblis Trigger, aquele responsável por libertar Iblis. Com isso, Silver decide viajar para o passado, disposto à matar o ouriço azul caso necessário. Após chegar ao passado, Amy Rose o Confunde com Sonic, mas ela acaba descobrindo a sua identidade. Silver fica com Amy por um tempo para descobrir aonde Sonic estava, para Amy, Silver apenas estava, assim como ela, á procura de alguém, sem nem mesmo imaginar que os dois estavam procurando pelo Sonic. Depois de se separar de Amy, Silver tem uma batalha contra Sonic, demonstrando grande vantagem graças aos seus poderes psíquicos. Silver estava prestes a matar ouriço azul quando Amy Rose o impede. Sonic foge em busca de resgatar novamente a princesa de Soleanna, Elise III. Blaze the Cat também entrou no portal anteriormente, mas se separou de Silver e foi parar em Wave Ocean, uma ilha próxima do Reino de Soleanna. Ela foi ao encontro dele e o achou no cais de Soleanna New City. Após isso, Silver e Blaze vão a base de Eggman e chegam muito tarde, resultando em um confronto com um dos robôs de Eggman, o Egg Genesis, e ganham uma Esmeralda do Caos. Silver vai até a velha estação de trem e encontra Sonic the Hedgehog outra vez. Dessa vez, a batalha foi interrompida por Shadow the Hedgehog. Silver confronta-o. Nenhum dos dois sai ganhando e Shadow tenta convencer Silver que matar Sonic pioraria o futuro indo em um portal que levou os ouriços ao laboratório do pai de Elise. Silver descobre que não deve matar Sonic e que não deve confiar mais em Mephiles. Silver the Hedgehog se encontra novamente com Blaze the Cat e com Sonic the Hedgehog que os ajuda a voltarem ao futuro. Voltam, e nada foi alterado. Eles tem outro confronto com Iblis e usam duas Esmeraldas do Caos mas a esmeraldas soleanna para selar as Chamas do Desastre. Blaze usa seu poder para conseguirem selar-no e sacrifica sua vida pelo futuro do mundo, e, após isso, todos os habitantes do futuro viveram em paz. Aparentemente Silver tem uma pequena queda por Blaze e ficou chocado ao saber que esta iria se sacrificar para salvar o futuro. Porém, depois de um longo tempo, descobriu que ela não tinha morrido,ela estava em outra dimensão, lutando contra Egg Nega. Silver é calmo, sincero e inteligente, porém, as vezes se sente inseguro e costuma confiar muito nos outros, a exemplo disso temos de quando acreditou em Mephiles, que este afirmou que poderia salvar o futuro de Iblis. Silver tem poderes psíquicos azuis, entre os quais: teletransporte, lança de luz, pode voar, telepatia, explosão mental e o caos control(usado pela maioria dos personagens). Sonic Rivals Silver é um dos personagens jogaveis de Sonic Rivals. Os outros sendo Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, e Shadow the Hedgehog, e no Sonic Rivals 2, também como todos os do Sonic Rivals e mais o alguns que fazem equipas de 2. Habilidades Silver tem poderes telecinéticos, podendo mover objetos e pessoas usando apenas o poder da sua mente (que segundo o site oficial é um poder único no futuro). Silver é envolto por uma aura azul turquesa ao usar estes poderes. Ele pode atirar pelos círculos que existem em suas mãos e pode parar o tempo. Ele pode também voar e tem a esmeralda azul claro. Silver também pode se transformar numa forma super ao reunir todas as esmeraldas do caos assim como Sonic e Shadow. Relacionamentos Blaze the Cat Blaze já foi não só a melhor, como a única amiga que Silver teve em seu futuro, porém após os eventos de Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) houve um reset e Blaze passou a não fazer mais parte de seu futuro. Em Sonic Generations os dois são vistos tendo uma conversa brevemente durante o aniversário de Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose Espio the Chameoleon Iblis Trigger Mephiles the Dark Miles "Tails" Prower Eggman Nega Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat Infinite Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heróis